


Seven Boys

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Jooheon is in love with seven boys. Four are in love with him. One loves him. Two are his friends. And Jooheon is happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that time Jooheon said he was in love with seven boys and Changkyun was like “Not six?” / also i barely know #Gun I’m sorry.
> 
> Tumblr Version: iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/147869515020/seven-boys
> 
> Originally Written In July

Jooheon is in love with seven boys. That’s what he says, when presenting his writing about love. His classmates either laugh, faces twist, or scoff. Jooheon continues anyway, speaking of friendship and happiness and listing himself as one of the seven. That’s a lie. He can see Changkyun frown knowingly at him from across the room when he says so, but Jooheon just shrugs.

Jooheon is in love with seven boys and- despite what he says- none of them are himself.

The first was Gunhee. Jooheon had known the other the longest, practically growing up alongside him. Humor, interests, dreams all clicked to make it easy for them to be friends. Run around each other in circles until they collapse in laughter or idle thoughts.

It isn’t until Jooheon is sixteen that he realizes that the warm feeling clawing at his heart is love. That he’s in love with Gunhee. He realizes it while they’re lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Jooheon complains about homework, Gunhee laughs at him, and they’re happy. Jooheon is _happy_. When Gunhee makes a joke and Jooheon watches the others face twist with amusement, Jooheon smiles.

He’s happy. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Gunhee turns his head sideways so he can look at Jooheon. Jooheon continues to stare at the ceiling.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Jooheon says the words like they’re idle comments made about something unimportant. Gunhee laughs.

“Well I know that.”

“You do?”

“You’re really obvious.”

“Even I didn’t know.” Jooheon sighs, annoyed. Was he really that obvious?

“I love you too.”

“Thanks.” Jooheon laughs at the mock-offended expression Gunhee gives him. They laugh. They’re happy. He’s happy. Jooheon is happy.

Jooheon is in love. Gunhee moves a year later and Jooheon shouldn’t- because they’ll still talk, because they’re still close- but he cries.

Jooheon is in love with seven boys.

The second is Hyunwoo. They don’t talk a lot at first. Jooheon had assumed that it was because Hyunwoo didn’t like him at first, but soon realized the other was just quiet. So he filled the spaces.

When Hyunwoo laughs or gives deadpan jokes or just smiles and his face becomes childlike in it’s happiness, Jooheon smiles too. When Hyunwoo is happy Jooehon finds himself unable not to be more often than not. So he makes jokes, so he goes along with Hyunwoo’s.

“Hyunwoo.” Jooheon comes to the realization a few months after they meet. “I think I love you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They don’t talk about it, but Jooheon isn’t upset. Doesn’t mind. They don’t talk about a lot, but it’s fine. There’s no reason to. Being Hyunwoo’s friend is all he ever needed or asked for and Hyunwoo doesn’t treat him any differently. The realization doesn’t change anything.

Jooheon is in love with seven boys.

The third is Kihyun. Jooheon finds it easy to play along with Kihyun’s jokes. To fall into patterns of repeating them to halfheartedly make fun of Kihyun that goes in circles until they’re both laughing at each other. Kihyun is a tense person who releases that tension by putting all his energy into something. Sometimes that happens to be messing around with everyone else.

Jooheon doesn’t know when he realizes it. It’s a less ‘aha’ moment than the other two. Just that one day he knows it and that it stays true for the weeks following his realization. It’s when they’re jumping around to a song and singing along- probably off key- that Jooheon says it.

“I’m in love with you.” Jooheon watches Kihyun stop, stumble over himself and his words, and turn to face Jooheon. “Sorry?”

“Could you not have said that when I was mid-step?”

“It was funny that way… it’s true though.”

“Yeah well,” Kihyun shrugs. “I knew that.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Yes,” Kihyun laughs, “I love you too.”

“Thanks.”

“…Sure?”

Jooheon laughs.

His feeling for the other two hasn’t changed. Though he doesn’t need to explain anything to Hyunwoo, he feels the need to tell Gunhee.

“I’m in love with someone else.”

“Kihyun?”

“You knew? Really? Can you pretend I’m not obvious?!”

“No. Because you _are_. Yes, of course I knew.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not upset?”

“You’re not?” There’s a pause. “Wait do you not love me anymore?”

“I still love you, idiot.” Gunhee laughs at the offended gasp Jooheon gives. “Polyamory is a thing.”

“ _What_ is a thing.”

“You have Google.”

Jooheon finds that the term fits. With it in mind he tells Kihyun as well and the other shrugs, like he already knew as well.

“You’re in love with like three people, I already figured that. Beside, so am I.”

Kihyun doesn’t explain any further but Jooheon doesn’t need him to. Jooheon is relieved things were as simple as he never thought they would be. He’s happy. Jooheon is happy.

Jooheon is in love with seven boys.

The fourth is Hyungwon. It’s not until they have a class together than Jooheon starts spending time with the other. And it’s not until even later that feelings form. They’re muted, quieter in his mind than his feelings usually are. Jooheon doesn’t realize it at first.

It’s when they’re in class, the teacher rambling away and Hyungwon having fallen asleep at his desk. Jooheon glances at Hyungwon, and realization creeps its way into his mind. With a sigh, Jooheon kicks Hyungwon awake- who glares- right before the teacher turns back around.

Jooheon doesn’t say anything, but he’s pretty sure Hyungwon knows. The others do, notice despite the fact Jooheon doesn’t say anything. There’s no need to, though.

Hyungwon throws an arm over Jooheon’s shoulder and smiles. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, sure.”

They don’t talk about it, but they both know. That’s fine, though, Jooheon doesn’t need to talk about it. Doesn’t need Hyungwon to acknowledge it. They both know the result, both know the feelings, and it’s fine. Jooheon is happy continuing the way things are.

Jooheon is okay.

Jooheon is in love with seven boys.

The fifth is Hoseok. They only really know each other because Hoseok is friends with the others and sits with them during lunch or shows up to parties of the others. Still, Jooheon finds it easy to fall into conversations with Hoseok. It’s not the same way, Jooheon knows. The way he falls into the comfort of Hoseoks presences is love, but it’s not the same way. Which makes things easier.

“I love you,” Jooheon says. Not _in_ love, but he loves. Hoseok blinks at him, once, twice, then laughs.

“Love you too.”

They both know what it means. Both know how. Neither make any effort to change how things are, but why would they? They love each other, but they’re not in love with each other. Idle leaning into each other or laughter is enough. Jooheon laughs, smiles, is happy. He’s happy.

Jooheon is in love with seven boys.

The sixth is Minhyuk. When it comes to everyone Jooheon goes to school with, Minhyuk is arguably the one Jooheon is the closest to. Jooheon finds something in Minhyuk that he recognizes; the ease in which he can follow along with Minhyuks thoughts, jokes, actions. Jooehon can follow Minhyuk’s words, Minhyuk can follow his, and they can end up wrapped around each other with laughter.

A warm feeling edges its way from his chest to his head, reminding him of falling in love. Knowing he is again. When Minhyuk throws his whole body forward in laughter and Jooheon falls back with the same laughter, he realizes. He’s happy, seeing Minhyuk smile makes him happy. He’s happy. Jooheon is happy.

“Minhyuk…”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m in love with you.” Jooheon watches realization form on Minhyuk’s face and smiles.

“You are?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t know. Everyone else realizes it before I do.” Minhyuk laughs, Jooheon’s smile grows.

“I love- or, I’m in love- with you too.”

“I hope you know I’m in love with like five other people.”

“Well _that_ I knew. Don’t worry, I’m in love with at least three other people.”

“Amazing.”

“Isn’t it?”

They laugh, they smile, and the warm feeling settles in Jooheons’ chest again. He’s happy.

Jooheon is in love with seven boys.

Changkyun is the last. It’s when Jooheon is eighteen that Changkyun transfers to their school and finds a place in his group of friends. Jooheon doesn’t know what to think at first, but soon finds patterns in the way Changkyun holds himself or moves or laughs that Jooheon finds himself watching carefully.

Jooheon realizes when he watches too carefully or when he finds himself smiling purely because Changkyun is. It’s when they’re working on homework for a shared class. Changkyun is leaned over a paper, concentration on his face, while Jooheon sits back.

“Changkyun.”

“Yes?”

“I love you. I’m in love with you.” Jooheon clarifying the statement isn’t necessary but he does it anyway. Changkyun looks at him, startled, before laughing.

“What am I? The seventh?”

“Well technically. Or sixth if you don’t count Hoseok.”

“Love you too, nerd.”

“Don’t you have like all A’s?”

“Shush.”

Jooheon laughs, Changkyun smiles, and they’re happy. He’s happy. Jooheon is happy.

Jooheon is in love with seven boys.

Four of the seven are in love with him. One loves him. Two are his friends.

Jooheon is in love with eight boys. Because he wasn’t lying when he said he was one of them. So maybe it’s actually Seven since ‘in love with’ and ‘loves’ are two different things. Still, Jooheon knows it’s true.

Jooheon is happy. With himself, with who he is, with the choices he’s made. Sure he has regrets, but none enough to make him change that. To make him love his life, to love himself, or to love them any less.

Jooheon is in love with seven boys. Jooheon is happy.


End file.
